SURVIVING CHAOS CHAPTER 1
by TacoGirl1224
Summary: Inspired from the TOtal Drama Series
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella, darling... you have mail..." Mister Pierce called his daughter from the bottom of the staircase.

Mister Pierce was a rich man. He's not those kind of business men. Just a normal, Crocodile wrestling, Australian guy with his own TV show, who lives with his family and servants in a big house... He has almond brown eyes, a million dollar smile, a fair tan, black, short hair, and a rather nice build for a 39, going on 40, year old man...

"Daddy, I told you not to call me that..." His daughter, Isabella Pierce, groaned as she stomped down the stairs.

It was 10:32 am. Apparently, TOO early for Isabella to wake up...

"Very sorry, darling. What should I call you?" Mister Pierce sighed as he gave his daughter the letter.

Isabella read the writing on the outside of the folded paper. "Daddy, this isn't only for me, it's for Mia, too..." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well, go ahead and call your sister down here... she deserves to know, too... I have to go to work now. If you must leave, WHAT?" Her father holds up a finger pointing to his head, referring to his brain.

"Ask Mother or Norman to drive me there..." Isabella sighed. She was 14, rich, and doesn't have a future car in the garage... how ironic...

"That's the smart Isabella I raised..." Mister Pierce smiled.

"Daddyyyyyy..." Isabella narrowed her eyes, reminding him that's a no-no name to call her.

"Right, well, darling? What would you like to be called?" Her father raised a brow, hoping it wouldn't be so inappropriate.

"Izzy, Daddy..." Isabella looked at him with her brown eyes, brighter than his eyes. Almost like a caramel brown.

"Izzy Pierce?... It's a bit odd, no?" Mister Pierce told her, rubbing his chin, thinking. "Very well then. Izzy." He nodded and headed for the door.

"OH! DAD WAIT!" Mia was quickly going down the stairs.

Mister Pierce turned around to see his 2nd child running towards him. She hugged him tightly.

"Have a good day, Dad." Mia smiled.

"Thankyou, Mia. You have an extroardinary day, too." Mister Pierce smiled as he unattached himself from his daughter and left for the door.

"I must be going! I love you, girls!" Mister Pierce blew a kiss to his daughters and shut the front door.

Hearing the Jeep's engine start and driving down the street. 'Izzy' and Mia skipped to the kitchen to find their Mom sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning, girls." Misses Pierce gave them a warm smile.

Misses Pierce was owner of the shoe company called "Pierce". Due to her family name. She was about 5 inches shorter than her husband. She had dark chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were the same color as Mister Pierce's, Almond brown. Her skin wasn't very tan like her husbands or Isabella's (Izzy's) but just like Mia's.

"Morning, Mom." They said in synch, sitting at the dining table where their breakfast was already made, thanks to Miss Smith. The woman in charge of the kitchen.

Miss Smith, was one of the servants of the Pierce home. She takes care of the food and bed-fixing of the house. She's the only servant who's considered a very close friend to the Pierce's, unlike the other servants, who need work, But ofcourse the family is kind to them all. Miss Smith's taller than Isabella (Izzy) She's 25, but could pass for 19. Her hair is a beautiful brown, baby blue eyes, perfect pink lips, and a wonderful personality. It confuses "Izzy" and Mia that she isn't married or in a relationship with such beauty like hers...

"Bella, what's that in your hand?" Misses Pierce asked her eldest daughter. Bella was the nickname given to Isabella by her mom.

"It's a letter, Mom. Could you call me Izzy? Dad's doing it..." Isabella (Izzy) said to her.

"Ofcourse not, I will call you the name I've given you when you were born." Misses Smith nodded, meaning it's her final answer.

Izzy sighed. "Alright..."

They can hear stomping upstairs... meaning only ONE thing... Ryker.

Ryker was the son of the Pierce family, the eldest child, 16 yrs. old. Ryker was very lazy, he can be a jerk sometimes. But when he wants to be nice... He's not all that bad. But he's the worst when he first wakes up... When he's NOT lazy, he's the skater boy all the beach girls love... He had brown hair, like . Naturally had, brown eyes, but he wears colored contacts, so they're seen as icy blue. His complexion was between pale and tan... He was taller than his mom. But shorter than his dad.

The two sisters sighed again, wishing their brother hadn't woken up.

Izzy opened the letter, from Heaven knows who... and started to read with Mia.

Dear Isabella and Mia Pierce,

Congratulations! Due to you audition video for Colin McCoy's : Surviving Chaos, Season 2, We have chosen you two to compete in our show. Having a chance to win One MILLION Dollars! You will find 2 tickets for your flight to California, USA in this envelope. You will have a taxi waiting for you at LAX. Please get there ASAP. Congratulations once more and have a safe trip.

Sincerely,  
Colin McCoy and Crew

The two sisters hugged each other and SCREAMED.

"My goodness! What's gotten into you two?" Misses Pierce was startled by their sudden outburst.

Ryker has reached the kitchen, "What up with you two, monkeys? Did Miss Smith give you banana pankcakes?" He laughed at his joke. But the two were really happy to be mad at him.

"Now, now Ryker, don't be rude to your sisters..." Miss Smith told him while wiping the conter top. Miss Smith is also the one who takes care of them when Mister and Misses Pierce are out.

"WE MADE IT! WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA FOR SURVIVING CHAOS!" Mia squealed. Surviving Chaos was one of her favorite shows.

"Surviving Chaos? You two wouldn't last ONE challenge." Ryker rolled his eyes.

"You shut up ya hippo..." Izzy and Mia started giggling and rushed upstairs to pack.

After and hour. Izzy and Mia were dressed up and ready to go.

Izzy stood at her side of the room, in front of her big mirror.

Her black hair was straightened. A blue and white hat was sitting atop her head. Thin eye liner. Blue v-neck. Skinny jeans. Black leather gloves that show her fingers. and purple/black shoes.

Mia at the other side of the room, standing in front of HER mirror was wearing a black shirt with random characters all over it, straight hair, red skinny jeans and white shoes.

The two walked downstairs with Mister Jones and Miss Helen behind them, carrying the luggage.

At the driveway, Misses Pierce and Ryker were watching Izzy and Mia leave... in a limo. Typical rich people.

Everyone of the Pierce home wish the two good luck and tell them they'll root for them to win... Ryker just watched them leave, with slight jealousy in his eyes.

"Do you think we're gonna win?" Mia asked Izzy.

"Well... that depends what the challenges are..." Izzy told Mia, speaking her mind.

Izzy had a very creative personality... She's considered strange, unique, funny in a good way, at school. Even though her Father was a well known Crocodile and Reptile Expert, she seemed to be very normal, like anyone else. Though some major fans of her Father, esecially the boys, try to be friends with her so they can meet her Dad. So, Izzy doesn't have very many trustworthy friends. She always hangs out with her sister, Mia.

Mia was a little bit different from Izzy. She's very shy, but always acts herself when she's with the ones she loves. So she only opens herself up when people she trusts are around. She's very well-behaved. But when you get her angry, you'll probably die. THough, Mia's never killed anyone. Just several bugs... She finds bats, and skulls... cute. When she's home, she hates it. She loves the outdoors, she wants to do something wonderful EVERYDAY. She knows it's a great idea to live your life cause you only have ONE chance. Izzy believes in that, too.

The two are kind of like twins. But within' themselves, they're somehow very different, even though they seem like clones.

From Australia... to California... It was a LONG flight... but all worth it when Izzy and Mia finally sat in their Taxi at LAX.

"I will be taking you two to the beach, where the other contestants will be waiting for you, soon you'll be sailing to an island, where Surviving Chaos is held..." The Taxi Driver simply says and started leaving the airport.

"Can you BELIEVE this is happening!" Mia grinned and looked at her sister.

Izzy smiled in return and nodded, just like their Dad would when he was speechless.

They reached the beach. Mia and Izzy take their luggage and found a man holding up a sign, "Surviving Chaos Contestants Here"

Izzy and Mia sighed. It was like the airport ALLLL over again.

The two reached the group and found out there were only a handful of girls... and a bunch of boys...

Mia felt very weird around boys... especially ones that she likes... and sadly for her... One young man caught her eye...

"Hi, I'm Blake, I'm from Florida. You are?" He held out a hand to Izzy.

Izzy smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Izzy, from Australia."

"Whoa, well, Hello there, mate!" Blake smiled, talking in a fake Australlian accent.

Izzy smiled, "and this is my sister, Mia." Izzy gestured to Mia. Mia didn't pay attention, she was looking at the boy she somehow fell in love with at first sight...

"Mia?... Are you okay?" Izzy nudged her sister. "HM? OH! Hi, Mia."

"This is Blake." Izzy said.

Blake was tall, had that surfer boy look too him, he had long, sandy blonde hair, a goatee sitting at his chin, beautiful icy green eyes, and a smile that can probably win any girl's heart, not Mia's. Who is still interested in the boy she saw.

"I'd like you to meet some of the friends I auditioned with..." Blake headed back to get his friends.

"Oh, GREAT..." Mia thought. Blake had brought the boy Mia hit on...

"This is Kain, my best bud, his OTHER best bud would be his TWIN sister, Zain. Florida people, just like me!" Blake introduced the twins and chuckled.

Now Kain and Zain were identical alright, by the face.

Kain was well built, had brown-orange hair. Hazel eyes. He seemed more Japanese. But he could also pass for Italian, in some strange way...

Zain, had the same colored hair as Kain, but the length was longer. Her hazel eyes had a different meaning to them, other than Kain's. She seemed MORE Italian than Japanese...

"Hi." The twins said in synch. "These two are pretty much inseperable!" Blake chuckled.

"Hi!" Izzy laughed. Mia just smiled, starting to feel the butterflies form in her stomach.

"This is my childhood friend, Leo." Blake said.

"What's up Australian people?" Leo smirked.

Leo was tall, he seemed very bright, beautiful leafy green eyes, light brown hair, a fair tan...

"Well, I guess we can say, welcome to the gang!" Blake chuckled.

"Well, thanks!" Izzy laughed. Mia just stood behind Izzy, with a smile.

"Well aren't you a turtle?" Leo joked, seeing Mia. "Now quit hiding! We're your buds now, no need to feel left out!" Leo smiled.

"Dang giiirl you got some fly kicks!" A random girl said to Izzy.

"Uhhh, thanks, I love your earrings!" Izzy complimented her accsessory.

"OOP! I'm sorry, my name's Ashanti." She gave Izzy a warm smile, just like Misses Pierce would do.

"I'm Izzy, this is my younger sister, Mia." Izzy smiled back, stepping aside to show Mia looking at her shoes. "Hello..." Mia mumbled.

Ashanti was everyone's home girl. Who loved fashion, dancing, and being with her girlfriends. She'll do anything to be on TV.

"She's a bit shy right now, don't worry she'll open up sooner or later..." Izzy shrugged.

"Excuse me. Is this where they'll take us to the Surviving Chaos island?" Someone tapped Mia's shoulder from behind.

"Yeah." Mia turned around. "Sis..." Mia was wide-eyed and nudged Izzy.

"OW! What?" Izzy turned to look at what Mia's staring at.

"Uhh, Hi, the name's Hunter... I'm from northern California..." Hunter introduced himself.

"Wowee..." Izzy thought.

Hunter was well that one phrase! "Tall, Tan, and Handsome!" His hair was at his shoulders, it was dark brown, his eyes were black, if you looked into them, you'd have a deep mysterious feeling in your gut... his smile would tingle your spine. His voice would make your face go red... Well that's how it all felt for Izzy.

Izzy blinked, still in her daze until she got nudged in the gut by her sister.

"GAH! uhhh, hi! I'm Izzy, from Australia..." Izzy scratched the back of her head. Embarrassed.

"Australia? You're really from home, huh?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah..." Izzy smiled at Hunter's question, knowing he's somehow concerned about her.

"Hm, you two look very familiar..." Hunter said.

"Familiar? We've never been to America before..." Izzy shrugged.

"No, I've seen you on TV..." Hunter said, rubbing his thin-haired chin.

"YOU'VE BEEN ON TV BEFORE!" Ashanti quickly asked Mia and Izzy.

"Uhh, only several times..." Mia said, a little scared about total strangers recognizing her.

"I think on the Animal Channel..." Hunter told the others. Still thinking.

"Oh, the Animal Channel!" Izzy and Mia said at the same time. Remembering their Dad's show.

"Our Dad is Harrison Pierce! We went on his show for a few episodes..." Izzy finally said.

Then Hunter was shocked. "THE Harrison Pierce? Harrison Pierce the Crocodile Wrestler?" Hunter was now VERY interested.

Izzy and Mia nodded. "OH MY GOD! You're Dad is my idol! Very nice to meet his daughters." Hunter shook Izzy's and Mia's hand at the same time.

"Well it's nice to FINALLY meet a fan of Daddy's." Mia finally started to speak.

"I'm guessing you two have your share of Crocodile wrestling..." Hunter said.

"Only our elder brother, Ryker..." Mia sighed. Izzy agreed, and let her head down in embarrassment.

Mia and Izzy loved reptiles and animals... they've probably known everything about them... they've held snakes... monkeys... swam with sharks... dolphins... never had they wrestled with a croc. Too scared... they've been frightened by a crocodile ever since their dad had a surgery from wrestling one. He'd lost his left pinky, and now has a fake one. Izzy and Mia didn't HATE crocs. They never wanted to encounter one though...

"Oh, I see. Has your brother ever been on the screen?" Hunter asked another question.

"uhmmm. No." Mia replied. "He doesn't like to show his face much... We get really lucky if we ever get to see his face."

"Sometimes we forget how he looks like." Izzy added.

"He sounds like a couch potato." Hunter chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Mia and Izzy laughed, that's exactly what Ryker was.

The boat arrived and took everyone to the island. The trip was about 2 hours long... a thick fog surrounded the island... making it look extremely terrifying... the tall, dark shadows of the mountains overshadow the boat in the water... dropping the temperature... it was now cold enough to leave goosebumps on everyone's arms... the silence was killing everyone on the inside. Then the boat blew it's horn. Startling each and every teenager aboard. They've arrived... It wasn't California, Australia, OR Florida... It was Chaos Island.

Everyone had lost their appetite... because they were all FULL of fear.

"The island looked less terrifying on TV..." Mia's throat was dry, she was terrified.

"TV can fool anyone's eyes..." The captain creeped out of the shadows.

Everyone had gotten off the boat, knees shaking, spines tingling, hearts beating faster and faster...


	2. Chapter 2

Last time.

The boat arrived and took everyone to the island. The trip was about 2 hours long... a thick fog surrounded the island... making it look extremely terrifying... the tall, dark shadows of the mountains overshadow the boat in the water... dropping the temperature... it was now cold enough to leave goosebumps on everyone's arms... the silence was killing everyone on the inside. Then the boat blew it's horn. Startling each and every teenager aboard. They've arrived... It wasn't California, Australia, OR Florida... It was Chaos Island.

Everyone had lost their appetite... because they were all FULL of fear.

"The island looked less terrifying on TV..." Mia's throat was dry, she was terrified.

"TV can fool anyone's eyes..." The captain creeped out of the shadows.

Everyone had gotten off the boat, knees shaking, spines tingling, hearts beating faster and faster...

The fog started to fade away as they walked closer to the center of the island. Everyone clinged together, It was either for body warmth or they were scared...

Leo sees a black figure at the end of the path...

"H-hello?... uhhh, anyone there?" Leo tried to fan away the fog... but it wouldn't go away... So the figure remained unidentified.

The figure walked towards the group. Making the hairs on the back of everyone's neck tingle.

The figure took Mia. Izzy gasped. "MIA!"

The fog faded away when the sun slowly came out...

"Geez, you guys gotta loosen your belts and chill..." Colin McCoy, the host, said to the group.

Colin McCoy looked like he was on his 30's... He had black hair. He was tan. He has a white shirt over his brown one. and green pants.

The whole group sighed in relief that he wasn't a killer...

"SO! Welcome to Chaos Island, where you ALL will be facing horrifying challenges!" Colin smiled as if he was gonna enjoy watching us scream in terror soon.

"I'll show you guys where you'll sleep." Colin lead everyone to 2 cabins. "The one here, is where the chics will sleep." Colin gestured to the one on the left. "And dudes, over here." He gestured to the one on the right.

"Uhm, this place is rather... unsanitary... so are there any restroom where we can clean up?" Brian asked Colin, disgusted about the hygiene on the island...

Brian was a short, korean boy, he had thick glasses, a button nose, and braces. He wore a gray shirt with a videogame character on it. His dark blue jeans seemed too long for him and his running shoes were very dirty.

"WELL, those are one of the SIMPLE things you'll be facing... OTHER THAN THE CHALLENGES." Colin chuckled evilly.

Everyones breath was caught in their throat, they were all nervous.

After the tour of the island was done. Colin announced the first challenge. Everybody's heart stopped when he said so...

"ALRIGHT! Now that you know the place... your first challenge is called, "Wolf Passing".

"WE HAVE TO KILL WOLVES!" Hunter gasped, he's very fond of wild animals of the forest.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S CALLED WOLF PASSING DOESN'T REALLY MEAN WOLVES ARE GONNA DIE!" Colin rolled his eyes.

"In this challenge, you must walk through the forest and through packs of wolves... you have to reach the end of the forest before or exactly at 6:30 PM or you'll be eliminated from the contest!" Colin snickered, he obviously doesn't care.

"Won't we be torn to shreds!" Jace yelped.

Jace was another Korean boy with long black hair, scrawny body, horrible clothes and a very annoying personality.

"YES, well... MAYBE... If you don't run fast enough... OH! You guys are kinda lucky this time. The wolves are sleeping, so you guys gotta shut up! My favorite part!" Colin clapped his hands.

Everyone's standing at the starting line... Legs shaking... foreheads sweating...

(Back at Australia)

Mister Pierce returned home and was informed of his two daughters on Surviving Chaos. He was excited for the two, finally seeing his two daughters' wild sides... He calls everyone of the Pierce home to gather around the tv.

"I can't wait to see my children facing the doom of Mother Nature!" Mister Pierce grinned.

"I'm a bit worried! What if they get seriously injured!" Miss Smith bit her lip.

"MYYYY children? NOOOO! They have my genes! They'll be alright Miss Smith!" Mister Pierce chuckled, filled with confidence.

Ryker watched the TV closely, hoping something bad would happen to his annoying sisters.

The TV returns to the show from commercial, everyone holds their breath.

(Back at Chaos Island)

"On your mark... GET SET... GO!" Colin waves the flag and everyone rushes toward the forest.

Izzy, Mia, Kain, Zain, Hunter, Blake, and Leo went together as a group.

"Where do you think the wolves are?" Blake looked around with a worried face.

"We gotta hurry! You don't wanna get eliminated on the FIRST episode do you!" Izzy said, putting a leg over a fallen tree.

"SHHHHHHHHH! Colin said there are wolves everywhere! We don't wanna wake em up!" Hunter whispred to her.

(Back at Australia)

"HA! Isabella is SUCH an idiot!" Ryker laughed.

"Isabella? I THINK YOU MEAN IZZY!" Mister Pierce laughed.

Ryker rolled his eyes at his Dad.

They look back at the TV.

Bad thing for the group... they stumbled upon their first pack of wolves!

Ryker laughed so hard. "THEY'RE GONNA DIIIE! HAHAHAHA!"

"RYKER! Shame on you!" Miss Smith huffed.

Izzy gasped but Mia covered her mouth.

"Crap! Crap! Craaaap!" Blake freaked out in a hush tone.

They couldn't go around them because there were two boulders at both sides... and there were at least 2 wolves on top of them.

Hunter took the first step inside the pack of sleeping wolves.

Everyone watches him, move cautiously.

Izzy followed behind him, then Mia... Then the twins... then Blake and Leo.

"THOSE ARE MY GIRLS!" Mister Pierce laughed again, so proud of his brave daughters.

"Mia looks so terrified!" Misses Pierce clasped her hands together, praying, her daughters will be okay.

"Watch where you're stepping you guys!" Hunter whispred.

Mia gasped as she tripped over a tree root, fell, and came FACE to FACE with a sleeping wolf.

She gasped, nearly screamed until Kain covered her mouth and helped her up.

Kain gave her a thumbs up, and told her to be quiet. Mia replied with a nod.

"HEY YOU GUYS WAIT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Jace screamed at them.

The whole group gasped. "JACE!"

Their yelling woke up the whole wolf pack.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mia screamed.

Everyone screamed and ran for their life.

"JACE I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Izzy yelled back at Jace while running.

Ryker was laughing so hard that he cried. "That Jace is an idiot!"

"THERE'S THE FINISH LINE!" Kain and Zain yelled out, pointing at the big, yellow banner, with red letters, spelling out "FINISH".

"And it's only 5:30!" Blake chuckled, looking at his watch.

Leo high-fived him.

They all ran faster, with the wolves right behind them. One wolf leaped and grabbed Hunter's over-shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Hunter screamed. His over-shirt tore, leaving a scrap of his shirt in the wolf's mouth.

The group passed the finish line and into the safe-house where they found Ashanti and Brian... and away from the wolves.

Mister Pierce clapped, "WELL DONE GIRLS!"

Misses Pierce and Miss Smith sighed in relief that the girls were alright.

Ryker frowned, no one got hurt.

It's 6:20 and everyone's in the safe hosue... except for Jace...

No one really noticed...

6:29... Jace isn't in the safe house...

"He probably died." Tulio said to the others.

Tulios was latino, black hair, blue shirt, leather shoes, and a goatee.

"Mauled by a bear..." Viper grinned.

Viper was a goth boy, his eyes were red, he had a tough biker look, piercings on his face, a purple higlight in his hair...

"GET OFF ME! OFF! YOU MANGY THING!" Everyone heard Jace's voice out the door of the safe house...

The door burst open, revealing Jace with torn clothes, scratched skin... He looked messed up.

Ashanti closed the door behind him...

"YES! I finally... made it!" Jace sighed, finally in the safe house.

"YEAH! MADE IT TO ELIMINATION!" Colin laughed at him.

"WHAT!" Jace gasped.

"Dude, it's 6:31!" Colin laughed again.

"NOOOOO!" Jace fell on his knees, defeated.

Jace left with a frown, going onto the same boat that brought him to Chaos island, and back to LAX... to go home... a loser.

"Alright, you guys made your first challenge!" Colin announced.

Everyone sighed in relief that it was over.

"But too bad, you guys have a harder challenge TOMORROW!" Colin grinned.

Everyone groaned. 


End file.
